


Demigods

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [45]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Dreams, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, acceptances, good parenting, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Another one of my dreams inspired one-shots. It's mostly a description of the dreams because there really weren't many dialogs and overall seemed to be showing a scene more then anything else. But I still felt like sharing. So I hope you enjoy it!
Series: one-shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Sailormoonfangirl did the artwork.

Democracy- a government system by the whole population or all the eligible members of a state, typically through elected representatives.

Diplomacy- the profession, activity, or skill of managing international relations, typically by a country's representatives abroad. 2. the art of dealing with people sensitively and effectively.

Respect- a feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements. 2. due regard for the feelings, wishes, rights, or traditions of others 3. admire (someone or something) deeply due to their abilities, qualities, or achievements.

**5 Communication Skills You Can't Ignore**

Listening. Listening is one of the most important aspects of communication. ...

Straight talking. The conversation is the basis of communication, and one must not neglect its importance. ...

Non-verbal communication. ...

Stress management. ...

Emotion control.

Acceptance- 1. the action of consenting to receive or undertake something offered

2\. the action or process of being received as adequate or suitable is typically admitted into a group.

All these things came into play one day when the demigods from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were sent to meet one another by their godly parents.

For too long, the gods have been divide and removed from the earth. And too long at ancient feuds and petty past mistakes ruled their children. It was time to unlearn what had been perpetuated for over a millennium.

So once their children were all gathered, plus all electronics and weapons confiscating, it was time. They had a moment of silence to remember all who'd fallen over the centuries.

Then it was time to help all their demigod children learn how to find commonality despite their differences. Also, help them communicate better their personal feelings. And talk about things going on in their normal lives.

These sessions would take a very long time. No one knew if they'd even work. But they all held out hope that both the gods and their children would become much better people by the end of them then they started.


End file.
